


The Boondock Bride

by vivalaB



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalaB/pseuds/vivalaB
Summary: AU. A tale of misadventure involving a runaway blonde, a broken down Bug, and a feisty brunette that missed her turn off after taking a detour home from Boston. Several of the OUaT characters will make an appearance in this story, including Hook - but fear not, this is SwanQueen all the way.Rated E for language, some man bashing and sexy times in future chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This tale of misadventure is just for fun, not profit. The characters of Once Upon a Time belong to the powers that be at ABC and definitely not me - otherwise SwanQueen would be canon by now.
> 
> Author's note: The Boondocks is an American expression referring to a remote or rural area.
> 
> Thanks: As always, to everyone for reading. You rock.

The sleek Mercedes Benz cruised along the quiet road at a steady pace as the foot encased in an expensive black heel eased gently back and forth on the gas pedal with a rhythmic, repetitive motion.

Regina Mills reflexively checked her rear view mirror as she reached across the console to retrieve the bottle of water from the bag resting on the passenger seat. With practised ease, she balanced the bottle against the steering wheel and carefully unscrewed the cap without taking her eyes off the road. Bringing the bottle to rest against red-painted lips, she winced as the first sip of tepid liquid touched her tongue, but repeated the motion a few more times before lowering it and carefully replacing the cap.

As she carelessly tossed the bottle back on the empty leather seat, her cell phone beeped ominously from its mount on the dashboard.

Deep brown eyes hidden by over-sized designer sunglasses glanced over at the display catching the ‘no signal’ notification before it disappeared from the screen, revealing the frozen map.  

With a sigh, she leaned her elbow on the open window and raised her hand to her head. Restless fingers began toying with loose strands of shoulder length dark hair as she settled in for the long drive home.

The trip to Boston from her hometown in Storybrooke, Maine, had taken just over four hours on the I-95, but now she was painfully aware that her decision to try and beat the tailbacks by taking a different route, due to three serious road accidents, might have been a mistake. Except Regina Mills never made mistakes. Or at least, admitted to them.

She had been driving along the I-93 for almost two hours, not-so-patiently waiting for the exit sign to New Hampton. And now that she had no cell reception and no map to guide her, she realized the chances of getting home before dark were slim to none.

Her eyes panned across to the tall trees on either side of the empty road and a sinking feeling settled in her stomach. The road was quiet. Too quiet.

Not one to scare easily, she pressed her foot to the pedal a little harder, embracing the purr her beloved Benz made as it pushed on effortlessly.

The late afternoon sun sitting high above the trees offered small comfort as she reached up and removed the sunglasses, blinking a few times to adjust to the change in light. She glanced in her rear view mirror as she threw them next to the water bottle and froze.

A car was coming up behind her.

Fast.

Regina looked out at the road ahead and considered her options – speed up or stay the course?

Her inner fight or flight in unfamiliar territory screamed flight. She had others to think about after all.

She lifted her eyes to the mirror again, her heart thumping faster with anticipation as she realized how much ground the speeding vehicle had already gained.

And then she paused and looked again.

And laughed.

It was a Volkswagen Beetle. An old one. In a hideous shade of canary yellow. And, yes, squinting a little against the sun, she could see that the driver was a woman.

Regina eased her foot off the gas, feeling the tingle of tension disappear as quickly as it had come. Her eyes drifting back and forth between the open road in front and the speeding ball of yellow about to pass her. She fixed her gaze forward and waited.

And waited.

After almost two minutes of waiting for the woman to pass she glanced in the mirror and frowned. The car was no longer speeding or trying to pass, it was now moving at the same speed as hers and a bit too close for comfort. Regina sped up a little, watching the woman behind her and sure enough, she picked up the pace too.

Perplexed, the dark haired woman shifted her gaze to the cell phone on the dash, but the map remained frozen on the screen - still no signal.

In a bold move she tapped her brakes, watching the woman in the mirror react instantly to the unexpected action by slamming on her own, causing her to jerk forward over the steering wheel.

Regina sped up once again, deciding to focus on getting home and just ignore the woman behind her. Probably just a local from the Boondocks getting her kicks on a Saturday afternoon anyway, she reasoned.

Suddenly, a streak of yellow caught her eye and she glanced to her left.

“ _Crazy bitch!”_

Regina’s jaw dropped in surprise as the woman with wild, long blonde hair, yelled and flipped her off as she passed.

Watching the car gather speed and disappear from view, she shook her head. “Bitch, yes. Crazy?” she huffed indignantly. “Absolutely not.”

* * *

After almost thirty minutes, and no further road incidents, Regina’s cell phone pinged optimistically. She pulled in to the side of the road and parked. She reached for the phone and sighed, she had indeed missed the exit, but was apparently still on the I-93 approaching Lincoln.

She composed a quick text explaining she was going to be late, didn’t know how long she would be, but would send a message once she was closer to home. Without waiting for a reply, she brought the map back up and looked at her options. After a long swallow from the lukewarm water she gave herself a small, fortifying shake and pulled back out on to the road.

* * *

 

Now that her GPS was working Regina’s confidence about getting home within a couple of hours was growing. She found the turn road easily and was only a few miles from the interstate when she spotted it.

The hideous yellow Volkswagen Beetle.

The car was parked at the side of the road and appeared to be empty.

She slowed her speed as she approached, trying to get a better look inside, wondering where the foul-mouthed female driver had gone. As her gaze shifted back to the road her eyes immediately widened in horror as she slammed both feet on the brake pedal reflexively.

The woman stood in the middle of the lane, eyes screwed tightly shut and arms outstretched as if bracing for impact.

Temper flared in the brunette as the car screeched to a halt a few feet from the blonde. The heady stench of rubber burning against asphalt invaded her nostrils as she threw open the door and strode angrily towards her. _“What the Hell do you think you’re doing?”_ she roared.

The blonde cracked open an eye and blew out a shaky breath, smiling at the approaching, angry brunette. “Hi,” she answered, with a small wave.

Regina stopped directly in front of her, rage rolling off her in waves. She faltered though as she took in her appearance, noticing for the first time exactly what the young woman was wearing. Instead of the tirade of abuse she was prepared to unleash, she found herself looking her up and down, her expression one of complete incredulity.

_"Is that a wedding dress?”_

The blonde woman smirked. “No fooling you,” she replied sarcastically.

Regina folded her arms across her chest, forgetting she wasn’t wearing her blazer and feeling the not-so-crisp white shirt stick to her overheated lower back. They glared at each other for a long minute, neither speaking.

The silence grew heavier and after a small internal debate, Regina shook her head and turned to walk away.

_Wait!”_

Regina ignored the plea and continued walking. As she reached her abandoned car, a lace covered arm suddenly slammed the open driver’s door closed. She spun instantly, the embers of rage rekindling rapidly.

The blonde woman raised her arms in surrender and took a defensive step back. “I’m sorry,” she said honestly. “Please. I need your help.”

“Really? You need help from this…” she paused, tilting her head reflectively. “… _crazy bitch?”_

The blonde winced as her own words were thrown back at her, watching her chances of help slipping away. She shook her head. “I’m sorry,” she repeated, not knowing what else to say.

Regina took in her appearance once more and after an agonizing few seconds, bobbed her head. “Let me get my car off the road.”

As she turned to open the door slender fingers reached out and touched her wrist gently, halting her movement. “You’re not going to leave are you?”

The brunette looked down at the hand on her arm, sensing the need for reassurance. “No.” And even she didn’t know why she just said that so readily.

* * *

“That dress is hideous.”

The blonde feigned shock and then snickered. “I know.”

They stood facing each other at the side of the road, Regina’s Benz now parked in front of the Beetle. The early evening air filled with awkwardness as both women regarded the other in contemplative silence.

Regina cleared her throat. “I’m Regina,” she said, offering her hand.

The other woman shook it with a firm shake. “Emma.”

The brunette tilted her head and studied her thoughtfully. “You said you needed help?”

Emma laughed. “Oh my God. Understatement of the decade,” she replied, pulling the high collar of the wedding dress away from her clammy neck. “Long story short, I was at a wedding and then I wasn’t and now the Bug is out of gas.”

She looked pleadingly at the brunette before adding nervously. “I was hoping you could um…” she hesitated before continuing. ”…give me a ride?”

“To a gas station?”

Emma shrugged. “To anywhere that isn’t here.”

Regina stared at her, wondering what the long version of that cliff note story was. She shook her head apologetically. “I’m sorry, I’m heading home to Maine, I can’t detour any more than I already have,” she said, shocking herself at the sincerity in her tone.

Emma beamed back at the brunette, her voice filled with enthusiasm. “Maine sounds great!”

“Don’t you live around here?” Regina asked in confusion.

The blonde waved her off. “Not anymore,” she replied cryptically.

“How do I know you’re not a serial killer?”

Emma laughed again. “How do I know you’re not?” she countered.

Regina leaned forward slightly, holding her gaze as she whispered. _“You don’t.”_

The blonde’s laughter died on her lips as she eyed the other woman carefully, taking in her slender form in tailored pants and designer heels. After a thorough perusal she decided this was most definitely a bluff. Her inbuilt lie detector never let her down. Well, almost never.

“Do you have any bags or is it just the bridal wear?” Regina asked, eager to get on the road again.

Emma nodded, indicating her car. “I have some baggage.”

_“Don’t we all,”_ the dark haired woman mused quietly as she walked to the rear of her Benz and popped the trunk. Emma took this as a subtle hint for her to retrieve her belongings and quickly ran to the Bug.

As Emma carried the suitcase and holdall over to the car Regina caught sight of scarlet-painted toes, noticing the bare feet for the first time. “No shoes?”

The blonde closed the trunk on the Mercedes carefully and grinned. “Left them at the altar along with my dignity.”

Regina wondered what that meant, but let it go as she rounded the car and slid into the driver’s seat. She watched as Emma stood awkwardly at the open passenger door, looking down at the bag and sunglasses. The dark haired woman picked them up and tossed them into the back, carefully avoiding hitting the large, wrapped package tucked into the corner. “I have some water if you’re thirsty?”

Emma sat down and buckled up. “Got anything stronger?” She asked hopefully.

Regina smiled at the comment unsure if the blonde was being serious or not as she reached into the bag and retrieved the bottle. “I only had a few sips and it’s a bit warm,” she explained as she passed it over.

“That’s okay,” Emma replied, unscrewing the cap and noticing the faint red smudges around the edges. She lifted it to her lips, discreetly giving Regina some side-eye as she noted the matching shade on the brunette’s mouth before quickly draining the contents.

The brunette checked for traffic in her rear view mirror and frowned as she remembered the obvious. “What about your car?”

The blonde played with the lid of the empty bottle and shook her head. “I’ve had the Bug since I was 18, it’s a survivor,” she answered absently, before lifting her head and looking out the passenger window. ‘ _Just like me_ ,’ she thought to herself.

She turned back towards Regina and smiled. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll have someone pick her up once we get to Maine.”

“You can use my phone to call someone now, if you like.”  

Emma dismissed the offer with a casual shrug. “Trust me. Nobody’s going to touch the Bug,” she said with an air of finality.

Sensing the conversation was over, Regina checked the empty road once more before pulling out, wondering what on earth she’d got herself in to.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Mind if I put the radio on?”

The question cut through the silence of the car unexpectedly, startling Regina who had been driving along lost in thought for the last twelve miles trying not to acknowledge the blonde in the passenger seat. Without replying, she reached over and pressed a button.

Soft strains of an 80’s love ballad filled the air, much to Emma’s amusement. “Never figured you as the romantic tunes type,” she said, twisting in her seat to look at the brunette.

Regina frowned slightly. “We met less than an hour ago, you don’t know the first thing about me,” she replied indignantly.

“Please. I had your number the second you tapped on those brakes and laughed when I nearly broke my face on the steering column.”

The dark haired woman gasped. “You were coming up behind me like a lunatic and then you practically sat on my bumper. I had no idea what your intentions were!” she snapped back.

Emma laughed.

The noise was annoying to Regina’s ears, but she couldn’t deny how genuine the laughter sounded as Emma reached to change the radio station. “Do not touch that dial,” she warned.

Freezing in mid-motion, the younger woman hesitated for a split second before withdrawing her hand. “Wow. Possessive much?”

“No,” Regina lied before confessing. “I just like that song”

Emma smiled. “What else do you like?”

Regina glanced at her. “Given our present circumstances, that is a wholly inappropriate question.”

“What? I’m not asking you to tell me your life story, just what other music you like.”

A pang of guilt shot through the brunette, they were strangers and knew nothing of each other’s lives. She moistened her dry lips before answering. “Why don’t you tell me the longer version of why you abandoned your groom instead?” she countered.

Still facing the brunette, Emma hummed. “You’re assuming it was a man.”

Regina could do nothing to hide her surprise. “I….I…”

Emma laughed. “Relax. I’m just messing with you, “she teased, looking down at her crumpled dress.

Not really knowing how to respond, Regina focused on the road and getting to Storybrooke. But then what? Where would the other woman go? Did she have money with her? Or even ID? Her mind mulled over the endless possibilities of who this young woman was, why she ran away and where she was going.

“Be careful. If you keep thinking so hard, your brain might overheat,” Emma said gently mocking her.

Regina was about to answer when a loud ringing filled the car, startling them both.

As both heads turned to the noise, the image of a pouting redhead covered the screen. In a flash of movement, Regina reached over and declined the call.

“Shouldn’t you have taken that?” Emma asked curiously.

The dark haired woman shook her head. “Probably,” she replied, not sure why she had rejected the call so quickly. Then a moment of panic gripped her. Before she could dwell on it, the phone rang again displaying the same caller ID. She reached over and tapped the accept icon.

 _“Oh My God. Did you just reject my call_?” a female English voice asked.

Acutely aware of the blonde beside her, Regina chose her words carefully. “Is something wrong? I told you I’d call when I was closer to home.”

 _Well, hello to you too,”_ the woman on the other end snarked.

Regina sighed. “Zelena, is everything alright?” she pressed on.

_"Why wouldn’t it be?”_

With a more audible sigh, Regina sat a little straighter in her seat as she replied. “Why are you calling?”

 _"You’re being weird. Are you still lost in bunfuck USA_?” the voice asked.

 Emma couldn’t help but snort at that.

 "W _hat was that?”_ the caller asked immediately.

Both women froze and looked at each other. Regina quickly recovered and spoke a little louder than she had planned. “Nothing. Is Henry okay?”

_"That’s why I’m calling, there’s a sleepover at Nick’s and apparently everyone is go-.”_

Regina cut her off. “No.”

_“Oh for crying out loud Regina, it’s just a sleepover, all his friends will be there.”_

The blonde watched her closely, digesting the new information, wondering who this woman was. Before she could finish the thought a young voice interrupted.

_"Mom?”_

A smile spread across the brunette’s face as soon as she heard it. “Henry. What’s this about a sleepover? Regina asked, her tone soft and very, very motherly.

_“Nick’s dad got him a new game and everyone’s gonna be there and we’re gonna have pizza an-“_

Regina laughed at her son’s enthusiasm and listened as he rambled on excitedly about the sleepover plans.

Emma watched her, noting how her eyes never left the road or lost their concentration on what she was doing, but were absorbing everything the young boy was saying.

“Henry,” she said, trying to stop him talking, but failing miserably. She glanced at Emma and shook her head.

Emma grinned, finding Henry’s pleading adorable as she continued to study the brunette.

Regina rolled her eyes in defeat. “Fine.”

 _“Yesssss!”_ the boy squealed.

Both women laughed aloud at his obvious excitement.

_“Mom…who’s that?”_

Regina’s eyes widened. After a beat she responded. “It’s my friend, Emma,” she replied, ignoring the surprised look on the blonde’s face.

“Hi Henry,” Emma chirped.

_“Hi Emma, are you coming home with my Mom?”_

Emma panicked, she didn’t really know how to talk to kids or what to say. Sensing the hesitation, Regina stepped in. “No Henry, I’m just giving Emma a lift.”

_“So she won’t be at my party?”_

Emma mouthed the word ‘party’ questioningly at her.

“Henry is 10 tomorrow, aren’t you?” she said towards the phone on the dash.

Henry laughed excitedly. “ _And I’m having a party. Do you want to come to my party Emma? We’ll have a cake. It’ll be a big one.”_

Emma didn’t know how to answer and looked to Regina for guidance. The brunette cleared her throat. “Henry, Emma has things to do tomorrow, but if she has time I’m sure she’ll come along.”

Emma smiled at the smart, non-committal response. “Henry, I’d love to come to your birthday party, but I might not have enough time.”

 _“Cool…Mom, I have to go, love you,”_ he replied and just like that he was gone.

Regina reached over to end the call, but before she could, the English voice cut through the air again. _“Who’s Emma?”_

“Someone I’m giving a lift to,” the brunette replied.

The voice laughed. _“Is she hot?”_

Regina blushed instantly at the words and didn’t reply.

 _“I’ll take that as a resounding yes,”_ Zelena said laughing harder.

Emma’s eyes widened in surprise as she bashfully locked eyes with Regina.

Regina shook her head apologetically, “I’m so sorry, she speaks before she thinks.”

Zelena gasped _. “And you’re apologizing for me? She must be hot.”_

Emma laughed, but noted the look of unease on the brunette’s face. “My car ran out of gas and Regina offered me a ride,” she said, bending the truth ever so slightly.

 _“Offered you a ride?”_ the voice queried.

Emma suddenly had a thought. “Yeah. After a bit of persuading,” she glanced at the brunette before adding, “I’m sorry it’s held her up getting home to you and Henry,” she said apologetically.

Puzzled at that comment, Regina furrowed her brows.

Zelena dismissed her apology instantly. _“Don’t be, I’m enjoying the peace and quiet.”_

“Witch,” Regina muttered.

The red haired caller chuckled. _“Bitch. I’ll drop Henry off at Nick’s and be over early tomorrow to help you set up.”_

“Fine. See you tomorrow,” Regina replied.

 _“Goodbye Hot Emma,”_ Zelena added cheekily before ending the call.

Emma laughed. “I like your girlfriend. Was that an English accent?”

Regina choked _. “My girlfriend?”_

The blonde nodded.

“You think she’s my _girlfriend_?” the brunette asked in disbelief.

“A jealous one at that, but I assure you, my intentions are nothing but honorable,” Emma replied, placing a hand over her lace-covered heart.  

Regina was about to say something when she spotted a gas station up ahead. Glancing at the fuel gauge she turned on her indicator and pulled off the road. She parked in front of an empty pump and cut off the engine before reaching into the backseat for her purse. “I just need to get some gas. Can I get you anything from the store?”

Emma took in her surroundings and spotted a small diner next to the main building. “How about some food instead?” she asked hopefully.

Regina glanced at the time on her phone and nodded. “I suppose. We still have more than an hour of driving before we reach Storybrooke.”

_“Story-who?”_

Regina rolled her eyes. “ _Storybrooke_. It’s where I live.”

“I thought you said you were going to Maine?” Emma asked as she opened the passenger door and eased out of the seat.

Regina got out of the car and looked across the roof at the blonde. “It’s a small town in Maine,” she clarified, watching as Emma moved to the rear of the car and popped the trunk. She flipped open the gas cap and attached the fuel pump, keeping one eye on the gauge and the other on the activity behind her.

Emma closed the trunk and appeared next to her carrying a small pile of clothing with a pair of sneakers balanced precariously on top. “I’ll take care of the gas and then get changed,” she said, waving a wallet in the air as she passed the brunette.

“That’s not necessary,” Regina insisted.

Emma stopped walking and turned, smiling. “You don’t want me to change out of this _hideous dress_?”

Regina rolled her eyes. “I mean you don’t have to pay for the gas…” she paused and took in the dishevelled woman’s appearance “…but you should definitely kill that dress with fire.”

Emma laughed. “You wish. I’ll buy the food then,” she replied, effectively ending the conversation as she headed towards the restroom.

* * *

 

Regina approached the counter with two bottles of ice cold water. The old man sitting on a high stool ignored her as she placed them on the cluttered, wooden surface, his focus glued to a TV hanging from a bracket in the corner. She cleared her throat and waited for him to serve her. ”Just this and the gas please,” she said, holding out some bills.

He rang up her purchases and took the money without a word.

She resisted the natural urge to roll her eyes, plastering on her best fake smile instead. “Thank you.”

As she turned to leave, an image on the TV captured her gaze, her eyes widening in recognition and shock. As she stood transfixed, trying to make out the words being spoken, the door opened and after a few seconds she felt a presence stand beside her.

_“Oh crap.”_

Regina’s head whipped to the left and their eyes connected. “That’s your car,” she said quietly, turning back to the screen.

Emma watched as police cars blocked the road while officers surrounded the yellow Bug and the grassy verge next to it. “Guess I should’ve called someone,” she mumbled, pointing at her car.

 “Could you turn that up please?” Regina asked the man.

 Without acknowledging her, he lifted the remote and increased the volume.

 " _…wearing a wedding dress and last seen heading out of town late this afternoon. Police say tire marks on the road near the Volkswagen indicate someone recently braked in a hurry. They say it’s unclear at this time if this is related to the disappearance of the Governor’s daughter or not, but her cell phone has been found inside the vehicle and according to insiders, Miss Swan never leaves home without it.”_

 Regina’s eyes bugged out _. “Governor’s daughter?”_ she whispered.

 Emma shrugged and was about to respond when a dark haired man sporting designer stubble appeared on the screen and started talking.

 “Emma love, I know you’re out there somewhere and I promise…I promise I won’t rest until I find you,” he said, looking directly into the camera.

 The blonde took an involuntary step backwards and bumped into a display stand, catching the man behind the counter’s attention. “Sorry,” she squeaked before hastily leaving the store.

* * *

 

Regina’s eyes darted between the retreating woman and the TV, taking an instant dislike to the smarmy looking man on the screen. She spotted the flower pinned to his lapel and as the camera pulled back to pan around the scene, realised exactly what he was wearing.

* * *

 

When Regina got to the Benz there was no sign of the younger woman. She scanned the parking lot and just caught a glimpse of blonde hair disappearing round the side of the building. She quickly got into her car and drove the short distance to the diner, parked and set off after Emma Swan at a brisk pace.

* * *

Emma leaned her back against the concrete wall and slid to the ground, drawing her knees up to her chest, thankful she had changed into a pair of skinny jeans and tank. She closed her eyes and let the cool evening breeze blow over her as she considered her options. She really didn’t want to have to go back and deal with this, she knew her actions had been impulsive, but when it came right down to it, she didn’t want that life anymore. She thought she could do it and she tried, she really had, but she was suffocating under the pretence of it all.

She knew she should at least call her parents and tell them she was okay, but on the other hand she was painfully aware that _he_ wouldn’t let it go, _he_ would come after her and force her to go back. She sighed and slumped forward, resting her forehead on the hands covering her knees _._

Lost in her troubled thoughts, she missed the sound of footsteps approaching.

“You should call someone and let them know you’re okay.”

Emma lifted her head and looked up to see Regina standing in front of her holding out her phone.

“It’s complicated.”

Regina smiled. “Life usually is, but to be honest, I could do without an eager state trooper arresting me for kidnapping Emma Swan, the Governor’s daughter, the day before my son’s birthday,” she drolled.

Emma tilted her head in contemplation. “Can’t have that. How would I explain you being in jail to Henry?”

“Exactly,” the brunette agreed and held the phone a little closer. “They’re obviously worried about you if they’ve organized a state-wide search with full media coverage,” she reasoned.

Emma nervously ran a hand through her long, blonde hair. “If I make the call, can I still ride with you?”

Regina shrugged. “I don’t know what your story is with your parents or this…person….but I agreed to give you a lift, so if you still need one after you’ve made the call,” she paused and smiled reassuringly as she pressed the phone into Emma’s hand. “Then yes, you can still ride with me.”

Emma’s eyes bore into brown as she listened. She looked down at the hand cradling the phone in hers and after a long minute, bobbed her head.

Regina smiled softly in victory as the phone was taken. “I’ll be in the diner when you’re done.”

* * *

 

_Thanks for reading._

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The décor was retro-kitsch with an ambience to match - laid back and welcoming.

Regina walked through the small diner passing a handful of patrons before slipping into a booth at the back, facing the door. She glanced out the large window on her right into the deserted parking lot, watching the sky darken as dusk eased seamlessly into night.

"What can I get for you this evening pretty lady?"

The biting remark died on Regina's lips as she turned and came face-to-face with a slender, smiling older woman with shoulder-length, wavy auburn hair holding a pencil poised over a small notepad.

"Just a coffee, thanks."

"Sure thing, you planning on eating too? Special's on the board," she replied cheerily, indicating with her thumb over her shoulder.

The dark haired woman looked at the scrawl on the chalkboard, not exactly sure what the words were supposed to say. "I'm waiting for someone, so I'll just stick with the coffee for now."

"Sure thing. Be back in a tick," she said with a wink.

Regina watched as the waitress headed towards the counter and pulled down a large cup. She chatted amiably with two men sitting on stools as she refilled their drinks, swatting at one of them as he leaned over for something and squealing in surprise when he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. For some reason, the gesture made the brunette smile. It was oddly familiar and absolutely sincere.

Her thoughts turned to the blonde outside and her current predicament, wondering if Emma was making the call or still mulling over her options. She wasn't entirely sure why she was offering advice so freely and helping a complete stranger.

Her mind wandered to her son and his party tomorrow, knowing the package she had collected in Boston would make his day complete. Picturing his face brought a smile to her own and for a second she wished she was with him.

"Here you go," the waitress announced interrupting her reverie as she placed the large, steaming cup on the table.

Regina smiled. "Thanks."

"Now, if you need anything else, just let me know." She reminded her as she tilted her head towards the counter. "I'll be over there keeping an eye on those two," she said, pointing towards the seated men.

The brunette nodded and reached for the coffee cup.

* * *

 Emma held the phone away from her ear for the third time in less than a minute, the angry voice on the other end growing fainter the further away she moved it. Her father was usually a reasonable man, years of self-imposed discipline as a politician in the public eye had taught him that, but even she knew this was a clusterfuck of chaos.

She brought the phone closer. "Dad…" she started, waiting until he stopped talking and took a deep breath. "…Dad...I'm sorry for running away. I'm sorry for not talking to you. I'm sorry for ruining Mom's dress..." she took a steadying breath before continuing. "...but I'm not sorry I didn't go through with the wedding," she said with quiet determination.

Silence.

Emma felt her heartrate speed up, the deafening silence growing more ominous as the seconds turned into one uncomfortable minute. And then two.

" _You ruined your mother's dress?"_

The relief that flooded through Emma was palpable. "I'm sorry," she replied, not sure if she was apologizing for the dress or the whole situation.

A defeated sigh filled her ear.  _"We just want you to be happy, that's all we've ever wanted,"_  her father said gently.

A lump formed in her throat. "I know Dad. I thought I could do this, I really did and I tried…honestly, I really did, but standing behind that closed door waiting to walk down the aisle…I just knew…I knew I couldn't spend the rest of my life with him," she said her voice filling with emotion.

" _Were you planning on leaving when you told me you were going to the ladies room?"_

Emma wiped at a few errant tears that were threatening to spill. "No. I just needed a minute," she replied honestly.

" _That was a long minute,"_  he said softly.

She sighed, realizing for the first time the selfishness of her actions in the eyes of others, even her own father. "I should've talked to you, I never meant to just run away from it all," she answered truthfully.

After a few seconds of reflection, she spoke again. "I couldn't breathe…" she trailed off remembering the waves of panic that washed over her as she stared at herself in that bathroom mirror, barely recognizing the woman looking back at her.

"When I came out you were talking to the Senator and his wife, I saw the open door and thought I'd just get some air for a couple of minutes, but then I started walking and I…" she shook her head in disbelief at her own actions. "…I didn't stop until I got home," she finished, her voice barely above a whisper.

The heavy silence that followed filled her heart with anticipation once more. She had always been impulsive, never really thinking her actions through until much later, usually when it was too late. She should've talked with her Dad, she knew that and also knew he would have understood, but Killian? There was no way he would understand and not a chance in Hell he wouldn't make trouble for her or her father now.

A flash of genuine fear washed over her as that sudden realization slammed into her like a tidal wave.

* * *

Regina tilted the cup and swirled the remains of the dark liquid, glancing at the clock above the counter, acutely aware she had been nursing the coffee for almost twenty minutes. She wondered if she should go check on Emma, but quickly decided against it, reminding herself she knew very little about the woman or her situation.

The waitress casually walked over and smiled. "Refill?" she asked brightly, holding out the coffee pot.

Regina was about to say yes when she spotted a familiar figure coming through the door. "No thanks, I think I'm ready to order some food now," she replied, watching as Emma glanced around the room looking for her until their eyes met.

The waitress smiled. "Sure thing, let me grab you a menu."

"Make that two," Emma piped in as she slid into the seat opposite the dark haired woman.

The waitress looked at the younger woman and shook her head. "You keep this pretty lady waiting all this time and you don't even say hello?" she chided as she lifted Regina's cup.

Startled, Emma looked up at the auburn haired woman and bobbed her head, catching the name on the tag pinned to her peach colored blouse. "You're right Laverne. It's rude to keep a pretty lady waiting," she replied, green eyes twinkling. "Hello to you both," she said with a teasing smile.

The waitress laughed. "Well, aren't you a charmer," she replied as she turned to retrieve the menus.

Regina looked at Emma, wondering if the sparkle in her eyes was unshed tears or just the lighting in the diner. She leaned forward a little in her seat. "You okay?" she asked quietly.

Emma held the curious gaze and nodded her head. "No," she replied, the word completely contradicting the movement. "But I will be," she added, giving the brunette her best fake smile.

Before Regina had a chance to respond, the younger woman slid the borrowed phone discreetly across the table. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Regina responded as she slipped it into her purse.

A few seconds later the waitress returned to their table, handing them each a menu. "Here you go. Just give me a wave when you're ready."

Emma smiled at her. "Thanks Laverne."

"Call me Vernie, Laverne makes me sound old and I'm nowhere near ready to be old just yet," she laughed.

The blonde took an instant liking to her. "I'm Emma and this is Regina," she offered.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both. Now hurry up and order, this one…" she paused, tilting her head towards Regina "…has been nursing a cup of coffee for too long waiting on you showing up," she chided.

Emma dipped her head. "Yes, ma'am."

Regina rolled her eyes.

* * *

"You eat like a child."

Emma stopped chewing. "Don't be so judgmental. It's my wedding day, I haven't eaten solids for three days," she justified around a mouthful of food.

"But that's your  _second_  grilled cheese."

The blonde shrugged. "And I might have a third, so deal with it."

Regina speared the last piece of chicken with her fork and lifted it to her lips. "I don't know how you manage to look the way you do eating like  _that_." She popped the food into her mouth and chewed slowly, looking thoughtfully at the woman across the table.

Emma blushed at the unintentional compliment. "What can I say? I'm blessed with good genes and a high metabolism, plus I work out every day," she explained, taking the final bite of her sandwich.

"I work out too, but I just have to  _look_  at a grilled cheese and I gain two pounds," she groaned, pushing her now empty plate aside.

The blonde snorted. "Please. You look amazing," she replied honestly, emerald eyes meeting doubting brown.

It was Regina's turn to blush. She lowered her gaze. "Thank you," she said quietly before lifting her eyes to find Emma still looking at her.

The blonde wiped her mouth with a napkin and smiled. A genuine one.

" _Aww. You're such a cute couple"_  a low voice interrupted in a tone barely above a whisper.

Two sets of eyes instantly widened.

Laverne smiled at their shocked expressions. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked knowingly as she reached for the empty plates.

Emma took in the slack-jawed expression on Regina's face and snorted, breaking the brunette out of her stupor.

The dark haired woman huffed indignantly as she rolled her eyes at the blonde. "I'll have a coffee, thanks."

"Can I have a hot chocolate with an extra squirt of whipped cream topped with cinnamon?" A smirking Emma asked.

Laverne grimaced.  _"Cinnamon?"_

The blonde beamed back at her and nodded. "And the biggest Danish pastry you've got left," she added.

The waitress shook her head. "You'll be up all night with that amount of sugar in your system," she admonished.

"Hopefully," Emma sassed, waggling her eyebrows.

Laverne swatted her arm playfully and winked. "Coming right up," she said, laughing as she turned and walked away.

Regina growled. "Why would you even say that?" she asked, looking down and distractedly brushing away a few stray flecks of lint from her dark slacks in an effort to regain her composure.

"Relax, it was just a jo-"

The brunette lifted her head as the words suddenly died on the other woman's lips and frowned in confusion at the expression on Emma's face. Her eyes followed the emerald gaze out the window.

"Emma?" she asked after a few seconds of thickening silence.

The unblinking blonde ignored her, green eyes fixed on the parking lot.

 _"Emma?"_  Regina repeated, her head drifting between the woman in front and the approaching flashing lights.

With a sudden jerk, Emma slid quickly out of the booth. "I'm sorry. Excuse me," she apologized as she hastily made her way towards the restrooms.

Regina watched her practically run to the rear of the diner and shifted her head back to the window just as a police car and an SUV rolled to a stop.

"Here you go," Laverne announced, placing their order on the table.

Regina bobbed her head in acknowledgment without turning around. "Thanks," she replied absently.

The waitress eased forward a little, resting her hands on the table and followed Regina's gaze through the glass. "Wonder what that's about," she said as three figures exited the two cars.

The dark haired woman remained silent as her thoughts flitted between the parking lot and the departing blonde.

Laverne straightened and touched Regina lightly on the shoulder. "Sure I can't get you something to go with that coffee?" she asked.

"No thanks," she replied, shaking off the paranoia and turning to face the other woman. She forced a smile and reached for the cup. "But I might need a refill soon," she added.

Laverne nodded. "Sure thing," she said and walked back to the counter.

* * *

Emma stood in the closed bathroom stall and pressed her head against the door. Her mind racing. She had called her father, he knew she was safe and knew she was just taking a time-out for a week or two. So why was Killian here? And with cops? Panic began to creep in, her fight or flight mode kicking in for the second time that day. She bumped her head slowly off the wooden surface and sighed deeply.

* * *

Regina reasoned she had just been paranoid as the door to the diner remained closed. But that still didn't explain Emma's sudden disappearance. She took another sip of the hot, streaming liquid and decided to go in search of the blonde. As she sat the cup down and moved to slip out of the booth, the door swung open, startling everyone.

* * *

Emma tapped her head off the closed door a few more times, her mind racing over all the potential scenarios, trying to find the most logical answer. There was none. She couldn't think of a single positive reason for Killian to be here, other than the obvious. He was looking for her.  _"Shit,"_  she whispered.

* * *

" _You're sure you haven't seen her?"_  a man with an English accent asked a young couple a few tables away from Regina. She watched as they shook their heads at the photograph he was holding out in front of them.

He was tall, dark haired and dressed in what was clearly a morning suit – a long-tailored black coat with a pair of gray-striped pants, matching vest and a white shirt with the top two buttons undone exposing some unsightly wisps of chest hair. She noted the flower that had been pinned to his lapel during the TV spot was now gone, much like his bride-to-be.

She casually observed him over the rim of her coffee cup, watching as he moved towards the counter asking the seated men and Laverne the same question. Her thoughts turned to Emma, wondering if she was about to appear, if she was hiding in the bathroom or if she had taken off. That last thought made her pause, her mind racing over the possibilities.

" _Sorry to interrupt you love, have you seen this woman?"_

Regina blinked a few times, the proximity of the man catching her off guard. How had she missed him approaching the booth?

He impatiently held the photograph a little closer to her face and repeated the question. "I'm looking for this woman, we were supposed to get married today, but she's gone missing and I need to find her. Have you seen her?" he asked, his tone a touch firmer than before.

The brunette tilted her head at the picture, instantly recognizing Emma. The blonde was sitting on a chair at what appeared to be a society function. She was wearing a deep-pink sleeveless dress that hugged her enviable figure and showed off her long, lean limbs. Her straight hair had been curled into gentle waves that settled on strong, broad shoulders. Brown eyes drifted to her face and her heart slowed for just a second. Dull and lifeless emerald eyes stared down the barrel of the camera lens right at her. "No, I haven't seen her," she responded coolly.

He studied the brunette closely. "You're sure?"

Regina tilted her head to look at him properly, watching as he rubbed the designer stubble on his chin with his free hand.

"Positive."

He was about to say something else when the door to the diner opened and two police officers made their way quickly towards him.

"Mr Jones," one of the uniformed men addressed him, slightly out of breath.

He turned away from Regina and looked expectantly at both men. "What?"

"Gas station attendant thinks he saw her about an hour ago. Says she came into the store and then left in a hurry."

Killian Jones looked at both of them in disbelief.  _"That's it?"_

"She could've been with a woman, but he couldn't say for sure," the officer added, nudging his partner.

The other officer nodded his head in agreement. "He was busy watching the TV, but the only female customer he's had in the last coupla hours was a brunette," he said and then continued. "She paid for gas and two bottles of water. He thinks the blonde spoke to her."

Regina listened to the exchange and tried to act nonchalant as the dark haired man's back tensed at the new information. She almost counted it down in her head, knowing he was about to turn and look at her.

He scanned the room once more, his eyes quickly taking in the handful of diners, confirming what he already knew - there was only one brunette haired woman in the place. He dismissed the officers and casually stepped back towards Regina's booth, noticing for the first time the untouched drink and pastry sitting on the table across from her.

The dark haired woman plastered on her best neutral mask. "Is there something else I can help you with?" she asked evenly.

He regarded her closely. "I'd like to ask your dining companion if they recognize this woman," he replied, holding the picture of Emma aloft again, his eyes locked on hers. Daring her to answer.

Regina inwardly cringed. There was no way out of this. Seconds ticked by as the staring contest intensified.

After an awkward minute he pointed at the setting across from her. "Hot chocolate with cinnamon?" he queried.

"How very astute of you," she replied casually.

He pursed his thin lips contemplatively. "It's an acquired taste. I've only ever met one person that takes their hot chocolate like that," he said knowingly, the hand holding the picture tightening as his accusing eyes drilled into hers.

" _And now you know two."_

Regina let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding as Laverne slid into the seat opposite and immediately raised the cup to her lips.

Killian did a double-take and shook his head.  _"That's yours?"_  he asked incredulously.

The waitress smiled sweetly up at the man. "Honey, I invented this drink." She took another sip, capturing a large dollop of cream on her tongue and smacking her lips together.

He looked between both women, his eyes refusing to believe what he was seeing. "But you're a waitress," he said, his tone demeaning.

Laverne laughed and lifted the Bear Claw to her mouth. "That I am…" she paused as she took a dainty bite of the pastry. "…but I also own the place," she added before taking another sip of the sweet liquid.

He almost growled at her. Almost.

"Regina comes in every Saturday night an hour before closing for a coffee and a catch-up," she continued, smiling over at the brunette. "I was just about to sit down when you came in asking questions about your runaway bride," she said, pointing at the photograph.

His anger boiled. "She did  _not_  run away," he ground out. "Emma is a vulnerable young woman, I'm the only one that can help her."

Regina choked on the mouthful of coffee she had just swallowed, causing him to glare at her.

"Look honey, sometimes you just gotta let it go. Maybe she wasn't the one for you," Laverne needled, disliking the smarmy man even more than when she had first met him ten minutes ago.

He shifted his gaze back to the auburn haired woman. "She's the only one for me," he replied with finality, his tone causing both women to pause.

Before either of them could respond, one of the officers came rushing back into the diner. "Mr Jones, possible sighting of Miss Swan a few miles up ahead," he rasped out, catching his breath.

Killian Jones regarded both women one last time before storming off without another word.

* * *

Emma pressed her ear closely to the gap in the bathroom door and listened intently. She could hear his distinctive English accent cutting through the air, but couldn't tell how close he was. Carefully, she cracked it open a little wider and took a tentative step forward.

* * *

"Don't turn round, just keep looking at me and drink your coffee," Laverne advised Regina.

The dark haired woman nodded and lifted the cup.

"He keeps looking back, I'll let you know once they're gone," the older woman said, her eyes discreetly watching the men walking towards their vehicles. "So what's the deal with you and Emma?"

Regina shrugged. "There's not much to tell. She stopped me and asked for a ride," she replied honestly.

Laverne studied her closely. "I have a bad feeling about him," she said, tilting her chin towards the window.

"Me too Vernie…Me too," the brunette agreed.

The waitress watched both cars speed off into the distance and exhaled loudly. "They're gone, you best go get Emma while I make her a fresh cup of this liquid heart attack," she said, easing out of the booth.

Regina reached for her arm as she rose, forcing her to stop. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

Laverne patted the hand holding her in place. "Let's just call it motherly instinct," she answered, giving Regina a reassuring smile. "Go," she urged, indicating the restrooms.

* * *

Regina rushed into the small bathroom and quickly took in her surroundings. Both stall doors were open and unoccupied.

Emma was gone.

* * *

_As always, thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 4

Laverne and Regina stood side-by-side at the counter looking out into the darkened parking lot.

“I really do need to shut this place up now,” Laverne said quietly, catching the time on the clock.

The dark haired woman turned to her and smiled. “I know. Thanks for letting me wait here,” she replied.

“Did you try that number Emma called from your phone again?”

Regina nodded. “Twice, still no answer.”

Another minute of silence passed between them before the waitress nudged her elbow. “I don’t think she’s coming back, it’s been over an hour…” she paused before adding, “…she’ll be okay…I have a feeling that one can take care of herself.”

Regina bobbed her head in agreement. “Me too, but I can’t shake the feeling that something is off with the jilted groom,” she said, biting her lip nervously.

The waitress snorted. “He’s a bad one alright and definitely not the type I picture Emma settling down with.”

“Oh?”

Laverne grinned as she cocked an eyebrow and looked directly at the other woman. “But what do I know?" 

“Definitely more than me,” she answered as she pushed away from the counter and held out her hand. “Thank you for everything,” she said sincerely, squeezing the warm palm as it slid against her own.

“I’ve got your number, if I see her, I’ll make sure she gets it,” the older woman promised, releasing Regina’s hand and giving her upper arm a couple of reassuring taps.

They shared a look and a smile before Regina turned and left the diner.

* * *

As Regina approached the Benz, she reached into her purse for the keys and without breaking her stride, glanced over her shoulder at the diner and saw Laverne entering a vehicle parked near the entrance.

She smiled, hoping to hear from the older woman soon and just as that thought hit her she stopped abruptly in front of her car.  _“I’m an idiot,”_  she whispered as she made her way to the rear of the Mercedes and popped the trunk.

She stared down at the belongings Emma had placed in there when she had brazenly stopped her and asked for a ride. She unzipped the large holdall hoping to find something with Emma’s contact details, knowing that a cellphone number was useless, but thinking she could at least let her know she had her belongings. Regina told herself it had nothing to do with needing to know the younger woman was okay.

Nope. Nothing at all like that.

She activated the torch function on her phone and combined with the soft yellow hue from the lights of the parking lot, could just make out the contents inside the bag. As she reached to pull out a small notebook that was resting on top of a messy pile of clothing a sudden movement from behind startled her.

Without turning, she dropped the phone and with as little obvious movement as possible, grabbed both handles of the bag and carefully lifted it, testing its weight as she slowly began counting to herself.  _‘One…two...three…’_

In a blur of movement, she hoisted the holdall fully out of the trunk and in one fluid motion spun blindly, swinging the bag with all the force she could muster. 

_“Regina!”_

The dark haired woman instantly stopped and dropped the holdall, watching in horror as Emma Swan stumbled a few steps before landing flat on her back with a heavy thud, her head bouncing off the concrete with a sickening crack.

Regina froze.

Emma was out cold.

“Shit!” she blurted as she dropped to her knees beside the unconscious blonde, her hands immediately flying to Emma’s neck in search of a pulse. Trying to calm her rising panic, she shook a pale shoulder gently in an effort to rouse the motionless woman.

When the seconds ticked by with no response, she clumsily moved the lifeless form into the recovery position before running the short distance back to the car. She opened the driver’s door and retrieved one of the recently purchased bottles of water and raced back to Emma. Scanning the scattered clothing lying on the ground, she reached for a thin piece of material and splashed water on it.

Crouching over Emma’s body, she lifted her head gently, feeling the swollen lump already forming at the back of her skull, thankful at least that she wasn’t bleeding. She moved in behind her and carefully raised the heavy head into her lap.

She brushed long blonde hair away from Emma’s forehead and pressed the wet material softly against her temple. With one hand holding the cold compress in place, she used the other to rub Emma’s left arm, trying to will the younger woman back to consciousness.

After a few minutes, a pained groan filled the night air.

Regina heaved a huge sigh of relief and moved her free hand to Emma’s shoulder.

The confused woman blinked a few times, clearing the fog from her brain, her unfocused eyes meeting concerned brown orbs boring down at her. She tried to smile, but immediately frowned. Without a word, she hastily rolled off Regina’s lap and moved into a crouching position before emptying the contents of her stomach.

Without even thinking, Regina held back her hair, pulling it into a loose ponytail.

As Emma finished retching, she coughed and squeezed her eyes shut.

Regina gave a gentle tug on the hair she was holding and placed the bottle of water into a trembling hand.

Emma rinsed her mouth out and lowered her head, taking several deep breaths in an effort to settle the rolling waves of nausea.

“Are you okay?” the dark haired woman asked tentatively, handing her the wet material.

Emma sat down and poured some water on to the cloth before wiping her mouth. She turned to face the brunette and lifted her free hand to the lump at the back of her head and winced as slender fingers traced the tender bump. “Peachy,” she answered, her voice raspy.

Regina held her gaze. “You really shouldn’t sneak up on people in an empty parking lot.”

The blonde woman stared for a few seconds before shaking her head in disbelief and moving to stand, quickly deciding against it as her stomach threatened to recoil.

Regina noticed the unsteady movement and shuffled until she was kneeling in front of her. “I think you should sit here for a few minutes, just until you feel a bit steadier on your feet,” she said quietly, placing a comforting hand on her knee.

Emma closed her eyes and moaned in agreement. “I think you gave me a concussion.”

The brunette grimaced, knowing this was probably true. “I’m sorry Emma, I really am,” she replied honestly.

The blonde woman wiped her mouth again with the wet cloth. As her eyes focused on the material, they widened. Shaky fingers peeled the material apart revealing the faded lettering on the front. She fisted the cotton in her hand and growled. “You used my favorite shirt?”

Regina frowned in confusion.  _“What?"_  

Emma shook the material in front of her face angrily. “This,” she started, “is my oldest shirt,” she clarified.

“How could I  _possibly_  know that?!” The brunette shot back.

Fighting waves of dizziness, Emma took in her surroundings and spotted the other pieces of clothing on the ground and began crawling towards the discarded bag.

Regina watched in silence as she picked up each item and threw it into the holdall muttering under her breath the whole time. “I think we should get you to a hospital,” she suggested.

Without looking at her, Emma snorted and dismissed the idea with a grunt. When she had finished scooping up all of her clothing she sat down and pressed her face into her hands trying to dull the constant jack-hammering in her head.

The dark haired woman waited for a few minutes before she stood up and walked towards the bag. She picked it up and placed it in the trunk before moving back to the open driver’s door and retrieving the other bottle of water.

Without a word, she placed a comforting hand on Emma’s shoulder and sat the bottle on the ground in front of her. “So…I met your fiancé,” she said casually, thinking a change of topic was the best option.

Emma slowly lifted her head and looked expectantly at her, fearful that any sudden movement would bring on the sickness again. “And?” she asked.

“I don’t like him.”

At that, the younger woman smiled and lowered her head again. “I’m sorry I bailed, I just panicked,” she replied.

Regina crouched beside her and began rubbing her back in soothing circles, something Henry found comforting whenever he was feeling ill. “You should’ve seen Laverne,” she snickered at the memory, “she was such a spitfire.”

Emma laughed softly. “I hid in the bathroom and was gonna come out and face him, but then I saw the emergency exit and I…” she paused, pressing the heel of her hand against her forehead trying to dull the throbbing, “…I thought it would be easier if I just waited outside until he was gone,” she finished, unscrewing the new bottle and taking a large swallow.

Regina waited until she had finished her drink before speaking again. “You really should get your head checked out.”

Blonde hair shook in disagreement. “I’d rather we just get moving and get away from here,” she replied quietly.

A hundred questions danced across the tip of Regina’s tongue, desperate to be asked about this mysterious young woman and her disgruntled groom, but all that came out was a simple. “Okay.”

Emma tilted her head and squinted her eyes. “Thanks for not leaving the first chance you got.”

Puzzled by the words, Regina shook her head, “Well, I was trying to…but clearly, you caught me,” she answered, the humor evident in her tone.

Emma smiled back at her. “You swing a pretty mean bag.”

The brunette rolled her eyes before rising to her feet and holding out her hand. “Come on, I’d like to get home before midnight,” she said, wiggling her fingers in encouragement.

Emma reached up and took the offered help, straightening up carefully and taking a minute to adjust.

“Okay?” Regina asked. 

The blonde nodded and released the gentle grip, making her way slowly towards the passenger’s side.

The dark haired woman took one last look around the empty parking lot before getting into the car.

* * *

“Emma, you can’t go to sleep.”

A grunt from her right was Regina’s only answer. She glanced at the slumped form in the passenger seat and placed a hand on a denim clad thigh. “Emma, wake up,” she said quietly.

Again, the younger woman only groaned in response as she settled more comfortably into her seat.

Regina’s hand gave a firmer squeeze, pinching the muscle beneath her fingers.

_“Ow!”_

The dark haired woman suppressed a chuckle as Emma shot straight up.  

“Why would you do that? Isn’t it enough you knocked me out cold with my own bag?” she whined, readjusting her position.

Regina pursed her lips before replying. “Obviously that wouldn’t have happened if you’d let me know you were right behind me. How was I supposed to know it was you?” she snapped.

“Stop the car.”

Regina glanced at her. “What?”

“Unless you want me to hurl all over your leather upholstery, you need to stop the car.”

The dark haired woman slowed the Benz to a stop, turning just as Emma unbuckled her seatbelt, practically throwing the door open and stumbling out.

Regina left the engine running as she stepped out of the car so that they would have some light on the darkened road. “We really need to get you to a hospital,” she said, watching as Emma rinsed her mouth out with the last of the water.

The blonde haired woman took a few steadying breaths and nodded. “You could be right,” she agreed as she moved to the rear of the car and opened the trunk.

Regina followed, wondering what she was looking for in the bag she was rifling through and smiled in recognition as she saw her retrieve a small packet.

Emma unwrapped two sticks of gum and popped them into her mouth, chewing vigorously. “Want one?” she offered as she closed the trunk.

The dark haired woman shook her head and climbed back into the car, waiting for the blonde to do the same.

When both women were settled, Regina switched on the interior light and turned to face her. “I want you to do something for me and I don’t want you to argue,” she said quietly. 

Emma paused her chewing and shifted in her seat to face the brunette, intrigued. “Okay.”

“Close your eyes,” Regina instructed.

A flash of confusion crossed Emma’s pale features and then she grinned as she leaned in closer and shut her eyes. “Are you about to kiss me, becau-“

The words died on Emma’s lips as warm hands suddenly cradled her face gently.

“Now open them,” Regina said softly.

It took Emma a few seconds to focus on the eyes so close to her own and her heart clenched at the intensity with which the other woman was staring at her. She swallowed thickly, forgetting the gum in her mouth.

“Your right eye isn’t reacting to the light in the same way as your left,” Regina observed, leaning in even closer and flicking her gaze quickly between both eyes.

Emma held her breath as Regina tilted her head and the scrutiny intensified.

Suddenly, they were bathed in bright light as a large vehicle passed on the opposite side of the road causing Emma to squeeze her eyes shut until it was gone.

Regina dropped her hands and watched the car speeding off through the rear window. “We are definitely taking you to the hospital,” she said, her tone defiant as she straightened her position and eased the Benz back out on to the road.

Emma groaned and slumped back into her seat.  

* * *

The realization of what had just happened hit him as hard as the foot he was now slamming on to the brake pedal, tyres squealing in protest as the SUV screeched to a shuddering halt.

Killian Jones gripped the steering wheel tightly, his anger boiling at the sight he had just seen. His thoughts reeling as he replayed the images of Emma and a woman leaning so closely together that their proximity could only be described as intimate.

He slammed the wheel at his own stupidity.

His eyes had been so focused on the familiar blonde as soon as he had spotted her, that he only now recognized the brunette she was with.

The same snarky brunette he had spoken to in the diner a couple of hours ago.

The engine roared to life as he twisted the key in the ignition and turned the SUV into the other lane before pressing his foot to the gas, eager to catch up to his bride.

* * *

_As always, thanks for reading._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
